Return of the Perfect Girls- From a Different POV
by Amy J
Summary: While Amy is on the island adventure (Book 18), What's going on at home?
1. "Amy! I'm Home!"

Chapter One: "Amy! I'm Home!"  
  
"Amy! I'm home!" called Nancy Candler as she dropped her bag on the kitchen table. There was no answer. "AMY!" her mom yelled again. No answer. "Amy! This isn't funny!' Nancy called.  
  
After a few minutes of searching it became clear that Amy was not home at all. Nancy began to panic. Calm down. Breathe Nancy. She thought. Now, where did Amy say she was going today? Hanging out with Chris. The Martins.  
  
Nancy ran to the phone. There were no messages. She picked it up and speed dialed Chris's parents. When they picked up Nancy practically started shouting. "Hello, this is Amy Candler's mother Nancy. Yes, I wanted to know where Amy and Chris were. Amy isn't home and she was supposed to be hanging out with Chris today. Yes, Yes, all right. Thank you."  
  
Nancy hung up and breathed deep. Chris was on his way over to see Amy. Oh, could this be any more bizarre?  
  
When Chris arrived, Eric and Tasha Morgan, Amy's best friends were already sitting in the Candler's living room, worried.  
  
"Hi Mrs.-" Chris never finished his sentence. Nancy ushered him inside and Eric exploded.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?!" he screamed. "ERIC!" Tasha yelled over her brother. "We don't know anything yet." She reminded him. Eric sat back down on the couch breathing hard, fists clenched. He had never particularly liked Chris. He always felt sort of like Chris had stolen his girlfriend- Amy.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Chris. He was clearly bewildered and Eric's outburst had him concerned. But, even before all of this, he knew that they were talking about Amy. He knew Amy was different, but in a figurative sense. There really was something different about her, he just didn't know what.  
  
"Chris, Amy's missing. And she was supposed to be hanging out with you today." Tasha told him.  
  
She was calmest out of the four people in the room, and she also knew the most because she was so close to Amy and Amy never told her mom anything.  
  
"She found an invitation in her locker, supposedly from you." Tasha gasped. She looked at Eric and then at Nancy. Then she shot up the stairs to Amy's room.  
  
"Don't mind her." Eric said gruffly. "She's always been a little crazy." However, moments later when Tasha returned from Amy's room with the invitation Chris stared blankly. "That's not my handwriting." He said flatly. As proof he pulled a sheet of homework out of his pocket and showed it to them.  
  
He was right. His tiny, untidy scroll was a complete contrast to Amy's invitation.  
  
For some reason, unapparent to Chris, this seemed to upset Eric, Tasha, and Nancy even more.  
  
Eric's mind was racing. It's the organization. They've kidnapped Amy. What's going to happen? Are the other clones gone too? Then suddenly a flash bulb went off in Eric's mind. Andy. Andy was a clone who had been in their survival unit many months ago when Eric, Tasha, and Amy were at Wilderness Adventure.  
  
Eric still remembered the pain, shock, disbelief, and anger when he and another camper had seen Amy and Andy kiss. Eric hadn't believed Amy, but he did later.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that Eric knew about Andy. He also knew where he could reach him. He was surprised. It Amy wanted to contact Andy, why hadn't she thought of the list of people who would be in their group. He remembered looking it over with her. It had included addresses, names, and phone numbers.  
  
Lucky that Eric had kept everything from Wilderness Adventure. It had been one of his most memorable experiences ever.  
  
Without warning, or even listening to Nancy's worries, Eric got up and sprinted next door to his house.  
  
When he found that list he called up Andy's number: 768-9534. He waited. A few rings later a man answered. He seemed nervous.  
  
Hello?" said the man. "Hi. My name is Eric Morgan, I'm a friend of Andy's from Wilderness Adventure, can please speak to him?" The man on the other end gave a barely audible whisper. "He's gone." 


	2. The Plot Thickens

1 Chapter Two: The Plot Thickens  
  
When Eric got back to the Candlers' he was relived to see Chris had left. "Andy's gone too." He told them before he collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"ANDY?" Tasha exclaimed. Nancy looked slightly confused. "The Andy clone from Wilderness Adventure?" she asked. She knew all about Amy's account at Wilderness Adventure. Eric nodded. "So that means the organization's probably behind this!" Tasha gasped.  
  
"Wow Tasha, you catch on fast, don't you?" Eric asked sarcastically. Tasha stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Kids, PLEASE!" begged Nancy. Eric and Tasha knew seh was right. They had more important things to think about: Amy... 


End file.
